Jack Lucas
Jack Lucas is a graduate in the class of 2017 at Lake Munro. He is the younger brother of Aaron Lucas. Character History Starts Lake Munro in season 21, he is Aaron's younger brother. He is slighty autistic and has some social issues. Aaron tries to help him fit in, and he finds a girlfriend, Zoey. She becomes very controlling over him to the point of physical abuse. Later, Zoey's abuse becomes much worse, and she begins bruising Jack. He begins to cry, alone in a classroom, and Aaron finds him. Aaron confronts Zoey, and tells her to leave Jack alone. Later, Zoey begins to feel guilty and apologizes to Jack, and begins therapy. Later, when his mom gets a new boyfriend he sees that her boyfriend isn't as nice as his mom thinks, because he begins hitting Aaron because he is gay. They tell their mom and she breaks up with him. Later, he becomes lonely so he tries to look for a new friend. He befriends Corey Moreno and the two become close. In season 22, after Aaron hadn't been eating, and he didn't show up to school that day, Cam confronts him and asks him where Aaron is. When Jack tells him that they walked to school together, they both go outside to look for him. Cam finds him passed out in a bush, and the two call 911. Later, he tries to pick up girls with Corey. At first Jack is hesitant, but he evantually opens up and tries it. When Corey goes after Zoey, Jack tenses up and Zoey apologizes to Jack for abusing him. Later, Jess begins to develop feelings for him. When she talks to him about it he admits he has feelings for her too. They then begin a relationship. Later, Aaron begins to hang around him and his friends all the time, which annoys Jack. In season 23, he is seen helping Corey though his gang issues, Peter when he begins smoking weed, and Aaron in his decision to pursue Hunter. In season 24, after Jess wants to take the next step in their relationship, he becomes uncomfortable. Thinking that he doesn't like her anymore, Jess gets angry at him. Aaron later tells her that it is because of his autism and she feels bad. Later, he is seen helping Peter through his drug problems. Later, he is seen with his mom at the hospital after Aaron got into the car accident. In season 25, he is seen helping Jess decide about her future. Later, he is seen saying goodbye to Adam. In season 26, during the 1 year anniversary of the car crash, he and Aaron are seen at the memorial. In season 27, Jess begins to cheat on him with Owen. This leads to their break up after he finds out. In season 28, he struggles with the major changes that are coming up regarding graduation and leaving all his friends. He has a breakdown at graduation and has to be calmed down. After talking with Miss Kimber and his friends, he is able to accept the changes and is ready for graduation. He is last seen talking to his friends. Trivia *He has appeared in 83 episodes. *In season 23, despite being a regular and appearing in 13 episodes, he never starred in an episode or had a main story line. **This occurred again in season 25 when he appeared in 8 episodes but never had a main story line. **This occurred for a third time in season 26, when he appeared in 6 episodes but never had a main storyline.